Todo un Caballero
by Cleo de Luna
Summary: Caballero y una mierda, ya estaba harto de las duchas frías, y las manoseadas execivas que se daba en su habitacion. A ese paso sufriria pulmonía o bronquitis, o pensaria seriamente ser novio de la Manuela ¡y no estaba exagerando! One-shot


**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon, Son exclusivos de Naoko Takeuchi… Esta historia, No es a fin de lucro, solo es la forma, más simple, para desatar mi pequeña mente.

Para ti mi Polita rostizada. Por cumple años atrasado.

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

Caballero y una mierda, ya estaba harto de las duchas frías, y las manoseadas execivas que se daba en su habitacion. A ese paso sufriria pulmonía o bronquitis, o pensaria seriamente ser novio de la Manuela ¡y no estaba exagerando!.

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Todo un Caballero**

Había pasado tiempo desde aquella batalla. Ahora era simplemente una chica de 19 años, que asistía a la universidad, salía con sus amigas y con su novio. Este último, le recordaba cada día, lo afortunado que se sentía al tenerla a ella como novia, y le felicitaba por su gran desempeño en la universidad, como en su vida cotidiana.

Dejo de ser la niña irresponsable, floja, e impuntual que era en aquellos tiempos. Se había convertido en una hermosa mujer; sus rasgos faciales seguían teniendo esa ternura que tanto la caracterizaba, pero tenían una madurez resultado de tantas batallas. Su cuerpo de adolescente, era mucho más llamativo, su manera de vestir era sencilla, pero tan apetitosa a la vista de los hombres, y sin mucho esfuerzo, podía colocarse unos simples pantalones de mezclillas, una bonita playera ajustada a su cuerpo, con unas bailarinas, y se llevaba más de una mirada y suspiros de los especímenes masculinos.

Sus hábitos también habían cambiado, ahora iba temprano a la universidad, estudiaba y se esforzaba por sacar buenas calificaciones. En la tarde se dirigía a su trabajo de medio tiempo, como dependiente en una tienda de ropa interior femenina; ropa que le gustaba en cantidad por la coquetería y detalles dulces que tenia. Cuando salía, iba a la casa de su novio a pasar un tiempo con él, y luego él como caballero que es, la llevaba a cenar o a un paseo por el parque, para después dejarla en su casa.

Se encontraba acomodando unos sujetadores de encaje en tono cereza cuando una sonrisa se implanto en su rostro, a causa de un pensamiento, mejor dicho un recuerdo que pasó por su mente.

-Dicen que el que se ríe solo, es porque de sus travesuras se acuerda…- le saludo una rubia muy simpática.

-Hola Mina- le devolvió el saludo- Vienes de visita, o a comprar algo- le pregunto mientras seguía acomodando los sujetadores.

-Las dos cosas. Debí haberte hecho caso la semana pasada, al decirme que debía tener ropa interior blanca- le dijo a Serena, que la miro interrogante- Hoy no ha sido mi día. Desperté tarde por terminar un trabajo que tenía que entregar hoy, me puse una blusa blanca, y cuando llegue a la universidad, un chico de botánica tropieza conmigo, y me moja completamente con una cubeta-

Serena no pudo reprimir el impulso de reír.

-Claro, búrlate de tu pobre amiga, como no fuiste tú la que tuvo que pasar el bochorno, de presentar una charla con todos tus compañeros varones viendo tu sujetador rojo- refunfuño.

-jajajja, Dios, como se te ocurre. No hubieras pasado tanta vergüenza si hubiera sido blanco- le dijo Serena después de recomponerse.

-Sí, es por eso que estoy aquí, vine a surtir los colores, y quiero una buena cantidad de blancos, también, de aquellos estilos deportivos-

Serena guio a Mina por los diferentes modelos, diciéndole cuales eran los que le favorecían, y los que servían en ocasiones distintas. Escogió varios modelos para que Mina pudiera probárselos, y dar el visto bueno.

-Ahh, este es precioso- chillo Mina, cuando vio un juego de bragas y sujetador de encaje en tono turquesa- no tengo este color, esta hermoso- puso cara de susto al ver el precio- Tan caro- se quejo.

-Vale la pena, si quieres te hago descuento con mi nombre y te sale más barato. Compre uno igual ayer que llegaron- le dijo Serena, con una sonrisita cómplice que Mina no pudo observar.

Mina se lanzo a sus brazos, dándole besos en su mejilla, y diciéndole que era un completo amor.

-Serena, puedes quedarte sola en la tienda, voy a almorzar- dijo una chica desde la caja.

-No hay problema Megumi-

-Si tienes problema con el chico ese, recuerda solo llamar al seguridad-

-Tranquila-

La tal Megumi, salió de la tienda, dejando a Serena y a Mina solas. Mina miro a Serena, mientras esta cobraba las prendas.

-Es un chico que viene muchas veces por aquí, a veces viene solo, o acompañado, y me ha pedido muchas veces a decir verdad, que le modele la ropa interior- Mina abrió los ojos como platos- Me alaga diciendo, que tengo el cuerpo perfecto para ser modelo de Ropa interior-

-¡Dios Mío!, si Darien se entera le da un ataque, jajaja, pobre, anda tan celoso últimamente, por la cantidad de admiradores que tienes en la universidad. Todavía recuerdo la cara que puso en San Valentín, cuando llego a la cafetería de Andrew y vio todos los chocolates, peluchitos, y rosas que recibiste-

-No te creas, que una vez me vino a buscar para que fuéramos a almorzar, y se encuentra con este chico diciéndome "Me gustaría verte en ese hermoso conjunto verde esmeralda"- Mina no aguanto la risa- Tuve que besarlo desprevenido, para que se calmara-

-¡Gran sacrificio el tuyo!- le dijo Mina con Sarcasmo, mientras Serena le sacaba la lengua- oye, por cierto, algo está mal con ustedes, o algo por el estilo- Serena negó, a lo que Mina agrego rápidamente- Te lo pregunto, por que ayer me lo encontré a eso de las diez de la noche en el súper, y le pregunte por ti. En ese instante, me dijo que estabas bien, y luego no podía hilar las palabras, andaba muy nervioso. ¿Acaso andan de pelea?-

-No, debe ser que se encontraba cansado. Anda bajo mucho estrés, ya está terminando su práctica, y es posible que tenga posibilidades de quedarse laborando en ese hospital. Es todo, nada de qué preocuparse- le respondió con dulzura, pero con una sonrisa un tanto extraña para Mina.

-Si no supiera lo inocente que eres, pensaría…-Serena la miro extrañada- Olvídalo, tienes razón, son ideas mías. Bueno te dejo, tengo que ir a reunirme con unos compañeros. Te veo la otra semana donde Rey-

Después de abrazos, y besos en la mejilla, Serena quedo sola en la tienda.

-Creo que hoy también llevare ropa interior nueva- se dijo a si misma cuando recordó el juego en tono cereza que estaba acomodando antes que llegase Mina. Tomo el libro que tenía en su cartera y se puso a leer, mientras esperaba a que entrara algún cliente.

"_Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, deslizó su mano a través de los rizos húmedos en la unión de sus muslos a fin de poder tocarla íntimamente mientras ella lo acariciaba. _

_Estaba tan mojada ya, sus labios inferiores hinchados, implorando por más. Sus manos lo masajearon, causándole que se endureciera al extremo del dolor. _

_Él deslizó sus dedos en su hendidura, deleitándose con el sonido de su quejido de placer. *_

_Él hundió su cabeza en su pecho, para juguetear con su pezón. Lo chupó y probó, tomándose el tiempo para saborearla."_

¡Oh! Por todo lo que es santo, no podía ser que él, específicamente ¡Él! Tuviera ese texto grabado en su mente. Hoy más que nunca, odiaba el hecho de tener una memoria fotográfica.

Estaba en la cafetería de Andrew, tomándose un café, cuando el puto texto se coló en su mente. Y si fuera poco, la imagen de su… ¿inocente? Novia en ropa interior se materializo como por arte de magia. Jalo con brusquedad sus cabellos, esto no podía estarle pasando. Él, tan respetuoso y responsable, trataba siempre de estar a raya, pero ella lo confundía, muchas veces estaba la niña dulce de la cual se enamoro y sigue enamorada, y otras veces (muchas veces a lo largo de dos años), salía a flote esa mujer sensual y erótica, que solo lo tentaba para dejarlo duro, SI, DURO, como una puta roca.

Ella estaba jugando con su autocontrol, lo sabía, y él sabía que faltaba poco. ¿Pero por que esperaba si ella lo tentaba de ese modo?, ah ya lo sabía, era porque él era un caballero… caballero y una mierda, ya estaba harto de las duchas frías, y las manoseadas execivas que se daba en la intimidad de su habitacion. A ese paso quedaría interno en un hospital a causa de una pulmonía o una bronquitis, o pensaria seriamente ser novio de la Manuela ¡y no estaba exagerando!.

-Darien te pasa algo- pregunto su rubio amigo, mientras se sentaba al frente de él.

-¿A mí?... no que va… ¿Por qué debería pasarme algo?... estoy bien, no te das cuenta, muy bien- respondió atragantándose con las palabras.

-Problemas con Serena- insistió Andrew.

-No, con ella todo está bien- Andrew enarco una ceja- bueno está bien, quiero decir… no es malo… aunque lo hace apropósito… Maldita sea, ella me está confundiendo… ella me confunde… ¿Pocahontas?, si que mas, y después ella… "Bailando con el diablo", ¿Desde cuándo?..-

-STOP, Chiba, puedes calmarte y tratar de decirme que te pasa. No te he entendido nada- regaño Andrew.

-Es que Serena, bueno, ella, tu sabes, su carrera como educadora infantil implica estar con niños y esas cosas, y ella estaba viendo Pocahontas, por que van hacer una fiesta en un orfanato, y ella va a cantar una canción "Colores en el viento", y ella, entonces… Lo hizo a propósito, eso no es la manera, digo, es para niños, pero ella está jugando, y ¡Hay! ¿Tu me entiendes verdad?- le pregunto Darien con ojos esperanzados.

Andrew se levanto de la mesa, coloco una mano en el hombro de Darien, y le negó con la cabeza, mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba a seguir atendiendo a los demás clientes.

-Mira como resuelven los amigos- susurro Darien entre dientes.

El día anterior, como todos los días, cuando no tenia practica fue a buscar a Serena al trabajo, uno que en lo personal odiaba, ya que cada vez que entraba y la veía a ella, tomando una de esas piezas de encajes, miles de imágenes se colaban en su mente, y no eran precisamente de SU Serena recogiendo flores.

Bueno la cuestión es que la fue a recoger, y ahí estaba ella, atendiendo a un par de chicos, que supuestamente le estaban comprando un regalo a sus novias; pensándolo bien, ¿Qué le diría Serena si él le regalaba un conjunto de encaje negro?... ¡Por todos los cielos! Que estaba pensando. Bueno se estaba saliendo del tema. Y ahí estaba ella, hermosa como siempre, ¡No!, más hermosa que nunca, juraba que por día ella se ponía mucho más guapa. Y los imbéciles esos, no hacían otra cosa que mirar su firme trasero cada vez que ella se volteaba, o mirarla como babosos.

Lo reconocía, los años a Serena la habían favorecido, de maneras muy apetitosas, pero trataba de no pensar en eso. Darien sabía que ella seguía siendo inocente, o eso aparentaba ser… como seguía diciendo, después que él les lanzara la mirada del mal, a esos buenos para nada, y que Serena marcara su hora de salida, se dirigieron a el auto, para ir al apartamento de Darien. El trayecto fue ameno, hablaron de cómo les fue a cada uno en su día. Serena le contaba a Darien, de los planes que tenían los de su clase para el día del niño en un orfanato. Pondrían canciones de películas de Disney, repartirían juguetes, pondrían piñatas y esas cosas que a los niños les gustaban. En esos momentos que Serena se expresaba de esa forma, Darien no podía evitar suspirar como idiota, por lo enamorado que estaba de ella. Esa manera tan dulce de expresarse, y esa pasión… no mejor ese amor, con que hablaba de hacer lo mejor para los niños.

_-Entonces, decidimos escoger canciones para interpretarlas, como un concierto. Está claro que todos no cantaran, porque no se escuchan bien, pero la idea es que los niños pasen un rato agradable- le dijo Serena con emoción._

_-y tu princesa… ¿Vas a cantar?- le pregunto Darien, sin quitar la mirada de la carretera._

_-Tengo que hacer la prueba. La profesora quiere escucharnos primero, antes de decidir quién cantara. Aunque ya pensé en que canción quiero- le dijo sonriendo._

_-Y ¿Cuál es?- pregunto de nuevo, mientras se aparcaba en la entrada del edificio._

_-"Colores en el viento"- respondió ella._

_Maldita Canción, que estallo todo ese embrollo. Subieron al apartamento, en donde Serena se acomodo inmediatamente en el sofá, mientras sacaba de su bolso la película y un libro, con un separador en una de sus partes. Le paso la película a Darien, y este la puso de inmediato, luego se fue a la cocina para buscar unos bocadillos y pasar la tarde entre los brazos de su princesa._

_Serena estaba sentada, mientras que Darien se encontraba acurrucado en su regazo, el lugar donde disfrutaba estar. La película paso sin ningún problema, hasta que llego la parte de la dichosa canción, ahí fue cuando la tortura empezó. Con las primeras estrofas de la canción Serena se dedico a pasar sus manos suavemente por el rostro de Darien, quien trago hondo, cuando ella empezó con voz sedosa a interpretar la letra de una forma un tanto prohibida. _

_-"Tiene vida, tiene alma… es un ser"- le susurro, mientras mordía su oreja._

_Darien quedo duro, y no había que ser específicos para saber que parte de su cuerpo había quedado Duro, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Era absurdo, una película de niños, con una canción bonita, que tenía como mensaje el cuidado de la naturaleza no tenia por que ponerlo…_

_-"…la voz de las montañas, y colores en el viento descubrir"- No supo en qué momento Serena quedo encima de él, cantándole en susurros, cerca de sus labios- Crees que esa canción me queda- le pregunto como si nada._

_Darien se atraganto con su propia saliva, mientras trataba de hilar bien las palabras, ¿Qué le pregunto ella?, no lo recordaba. Como esperaba que pensara, si ella prácticamente se le estaba rozando con "aquella" parte que estaba ya entusiasmada por los mimos, y le recriminiba lo estupido que era por no querer quitarle el pantalon, romperle las bragas... _

_STOP, se recrimino, èl "es un perfecto caballero", y no le quitaria la inocencia a su "puritana" novia; No, mejor esperaba que ella se marchara, y se daba su buena masturbada. _

_-Ejen… si te quedara bien- su voz se escucho ronca._

_Serena sonrió con malicia, le beso castamente, para luego ponerse de pie, acomodarse, y seguir viendo la película como si nada hubiera pasado. Darien quedo estupefacto, ¿Qué fue eso?, trato de no pensar en ello. A las finales Serena lloro, cuando vio que los protagonistas no quedaron juntos. Pasaban de las ocho, cuando Serena pensó en comer, Darien se encamino a la cocina a preparar algo para ambos, mientras Serena se sentaba en la encimera con un libro en la mano. Ya cuando Darien estaba terminando de preparar una pasta con albóndigas, Serena dejo su libro con el separador, y le dijo que tomaría una ducha rápida._

_Por curiosidad, Darien tomo el libro entre sus manos, mientras esperaba que la salsa de las albóndigas se secara más. Leyó la portada, y paso a abrir el libro en la parte que estaba con el separador. Jura que casi se desmaya, cuando leyó aquellas líneas. ¡Eso era una novela erótica!, que hacia su niña, inocente, tierna, deliciosa y voluptuosa… ¡No!, él la respetaba. Pero que hacia ella leyendo esa clase de material tan explicito._

_-¡Darien!- Escucho que lo llamaba su niña, desde su habitación. Con un poco de miedo fue hasta ella, ya no sabía que esperar de esa pequeñuela._

_Cuando entro sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, ahí estaba su novia, su princesa… su mujer… en un futuro. En toda su gloria, solamente portando un juego de corpiño y culote de encaje turquesa, y jura que se le hizo agua la boca cuando la vio de manera tan descarada, paseándose con su andar candente y femenino, hasta llegar a él, que todavía tenía la boca abierta, y el pulso a mil._

_-Cariño, no hay toallas, me buscas una- le hablo tan bajito y sensual, con una sonrisita tierna._

_-Prin…princesa, no deberías salir así del baño- señalo nervioso._

_-¿Así? Así como, como estoy ahorita- la muy descarada giro en su eje dándole una imagen muy clara de su trasero firme, redondo y delicado- Eres mi novio cariño- nunca pensó que ese "cariño" sonara tan sexual- no hay nada de malo en que me veas de esta forma- le dijo, mientras posaba sus manitos en el pecho musculoso de él._

_-Me buscas la toalla- _

_Mecánicamente, Darien salió del cuarto, en busca de una toalla, para luego dejársela en sus manos, y salir corriendo del cuarto. Ya en la cocina, cantaba su himno nacional, y trataba de recordar enfermedades medicas que causaran trastornos, por que Dariensito, estaba que saltaba de emocion. _

_-Amor, ¿Ya esta la comida?- lo asusto Serena, con una minuscula, diminuta, pedasito de falda, una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver sus rosados pesones, y el cabello mojado. ¿Asi, o mas exitante? Queria violarla y era enserio. _

_-Eto, si-_

_Ambos se sentaron a comer, y durante toda la comida, habia algo en la mente de Darien, una pregunta que no pudo evitar soltar._

_-Y dime Sere, ese libro te lo regalo Mina- Lo dijo afirmandolo, no pensaba que su pequeña lo tuviera asi porque si. Serena lo miro raro, y nego con la cabeza- Entonces te lo regalo …-_

_Ella lo detuvo enseguida._

_-No amor, me quede sin nada bueno que leer, asique empese a googlear, haber que habia de interesante, encontre esta saga de veinti tantos libros, y empese a leerlos, ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres leerlo?- le pregunto mirando a su plato, pero Darien podia jurar que habia una risa malvada en su boca._

_-No amor- _

_¡UN MOMENTO! Que clase de cosas buscaba ella en google, para encontrar ese libro!,mejor no indagar._

_Luego de la cena, todo marcho disque bien. Darien la acompaño hasta su casa, se despidieron con un casto beso, un abrazo y un hasta mañana; al llegar a su departamento, corrio a su habitacion, y no hay que negar que sintio demasiada vergüenza,despues de haberse corrido encima de una foto de su novia. Se sentio como un chico viendo una revista de las conejas operadas. Y lo peor, esa noche, ella se quedaria a dormir con èl_.

Mejor se calmaba, y se encaminaba a buscarla.

-Que gran final- tomo su libro y lo puso debaja del mostrador.

-El dia ha estado lento, creo que mejor cerramos, haber si le das su pastel de cereza a tu novio por tan maravilloso esfuerzo- comento Megumi riendose con maldad.

-OMG, que pervertida eres- le respondio Serena, mientras que caminaba detrás de ella hacia los lokers.

-¿ yo?, pero si no he dicho nada. La que tiene una mente sucia eres tu, quien sepa que vas hacerle al pobre hoy; me pregunto se la hala o tendra las bolas negras de tanto aguante-

-¡Hey! Que pasa, de que hablas-

-Por Dios Serena, no hay que ser inteligentes, ni tener dos dedos de frente para saber de que te hablo. Hablo del miembro de tu novio, hay que tener las bolas bien puestas, para aguantar tanta seducion- se burlo Megumi.

-No me jodas, hoy es el dìa-

Habia pasado toda la tarde metido en un consultorio, practicamente sin hacer nada, y hay que ser francos, esperaba que en el algun momento, su supervisor le dijera que se quedara doblando turno, pero no, ahí iba el, como vaca al matadero; algo le decia que esa noche seria la mas peligrosa. Ahora se arrepentia de haber aceptado, la proposicion de Serena, de quedarse a dormir con el, ese fin de semana.

Manejo con gran lentitud, fue al super a comprar salchichas, helado, palomitas de maiz, y mas golosinas, para ser de esa noche, no una velada romantica, sino, una muy infantil. No queria por nada del mundo que esa bruja lo sedujera.

_Ok, ya no podemos aplazarlo màs. Ella debe estar aya dentro, resemos por que este ya dormida con una super camisola de conejitos, y no esos pijamitas que compra ahora de seda y encaje, donde le veo toda la vida, jugosa y delici… Ok detengamonos a pensar en cosas bonitas, un cachorro, una flor, tu novia en culote modelandote… CHIVA, cosas tiernas, muy tiernas._

En esa pelea interna iba cuando abrio la puerta de su departamento, y como lo predijo, ahí estaba su, pequeña, su niña, su princesa, su novia, su prometidad… ahhh que mas daba su MUJER, en una bata negra con flores de cereso, esperandolo acostada en el sofa.

-Buenas noches amor mio- le hablo lo mas candente.

-Buenas. ¿Qué?- Darien dejo todo tirado en el recividor, se acerco a ella, y no lo soporto mas.

La beso como si no hubiese mañana. Le recorria el cuello, los brazos, la cintura, las piernas, mientras que ella suspiraba y gemia en su oido.

-Amor, hasme el amor- le dijo de lo mas dulce, con la mirada llena de deseo. El no se lo iba a negar, ya llebaba mucho tiempo aguantando esa calentura, ese deseo de hacerla suya.

La tomo entre sus brazos, y la llevo a su habitacion, la acosto en la cama, y le solto aquella bata, que dejo mostrar el delicado conjunto de sujetador y tanga de encaje, en rosa cereza. La boca se le hizo agua cuando esta se sento y le llamo con su mano, y le miraba provocativa. El no la hizo esperar, se acerco cual leon a su presa, empesando a besar sus pies, subiendo por sus torneadas y largas piernas, deteniendose en sus muslos, desde donde podia sentir el dulce olor de su intimidad rosa, mojada y chorreante. Sus pensamientos no eran caballerosos, eran casi vulgares, y ordinarios, pero que importaba, si en su interior sabia que la amaba.

Beso amoroso y delicado sus muslos, concentrandose en el interior de ellos, donde mordia y chupaba, y podia escuchar los gemidos escandalosos de su mujer.

-No juegues conmigo amor- le recrimino Serena.

-La que ha jugado conmigo has sido tu gatita, tentandome, dejandome como percha, duro como roca, y teniendo que menearmela yo solito, por como me dejas- le hizo pucherito, que le parecio de lo mas gracioso a Serena, para la situacion en la que se encontraban.

-Hay mi principe, me vas a coger hoy, o tengo que pasearme desnuda por la casa, haber si me jodes toda la noche- le hablo descarada, con la mirada sombria.

-¡Princesa! Ese vocabulario…mmm me pone caliente- respondio con la voz ronca.

Le abrio las piernas de par en par, y de manera salvaje le rompio las bragas, para bajar su cabeza y undirse en esa hendidura que chorreaba ese nectar de los dioses. El primer grito se escucho de la voca de Serena, quien jamas penso que eso seria tan devastador, Darien lamia y enterraba su lengua, saboreando ese sabor que salia a borbotones de la intimidad de su princesa; escuchar los gemidos sensuales de ella, mientras su paladar era bañado con su sabor, eran capaces de hacerlo delirar. No pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos a su miembro, que estaba apunto de romper el pantalon, necesitaba calmar un poco el ardor. Serena percatandose de la accion lo detuvo en el acto- Darien la miro interrogante, esperando ansioso lo que ella haria con el.

Serena se levanto, lo tomo de la camisa, hechandolo hacia atrás , se sento casi en su entrepinerna, lo miro con adoracion, con dulsura, con deseo, con amor. Rompio su camisa, quitandosela con brusquedad, beso su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, hasta llegar a su ombligo, en donde se degusto besando y escuchando los gemidos de Darien.

Quito la correa, rompio el boton, bajando el sipper en ese instante. Quito el hermoso boxer en color negro; se relamio golosa, al ver el exquisito miembro de Darien alzandose con arrogancia, prometiendole un dolor infernal, y un placer como ni un otro. No pudo evitar la tentacion, y lo engullo en su boca, chupando como descarada, y deleitandose con su delicioso sabor.

El la detuvo, no queriendo correrse en su boca, esa noche la llenaria por completo, pero no por su boca. Queria su orgasmo dentro de ella, y al parecer ella tambien lo queria; solto el sujetador con dedos torpes, deleito su vista con los rosados pesones, en puntita por la exitacion. Los tomo en su boca, besando, lamiendo, y acariciando, mientras que con una de sus manos, preparaba la intimidad de ella.

-Ya no aguanto, hazlo ya- le ordeno ella.

Sin esperar un segundo mas, la miro a los ojos, transmitiendole todo ese amor que le profesaba, y ese deseo que hace tiempo tuvo que reprimir, y con un solo embiste escucho un grito de dolor, seguido de una lagrima cristalina. Estuvo a punto de salirce y no seguir, pero ella lo detuvo moviendose, y haciendo que el olvidara hasta su nombre.

-Muevete mi Darien-

Y el siguio su orden. Ella al inicio sintio dolor, mucho dolor, pero despues, solo sentia placer. Algo como aquello, era dificil de describir, eran sensaciones unicas, sensaciones que no se podian decir en ese momento que ni una palabra salia de su boca, ni una palabra, solo gemidos y quejidos, y que gemidos tan sensuales, que tenian a Darien a mil por hora.

La enbistio al inicio con suavidad, fue suviendo la velocidad, hasta que empezo a moverse como desquiciado; ella lo estaba apretando, sus paredes se hacian cada vez estrecha, y el ya no aguantaria un segundo mas.

-Correte para mi, mi princesa-

y fue todo lo que ella necesito para sentir su primer orgasmo, seguido del orgasmo de el…

-Otra vez- le dijo con coqueteria.

-Amor, quiero comer, ya van cuatro veces, tambien me canso- le respondio cansado.

-Vamos amor mio, una vez mas, y pedimos comida china- le trato de insitar.

-Serena son las tres de la mañana, ha esta hora no hay nada abierto- trato de negociar, pero ella no era alguien muy facil de convenser. Empezo a restregar su cuerpo contra el de el, obteniendo como resultado, una ronda mas.

-Dicen que el que se rie solo, de sus travesuras se acuerda- quizo indagar Mina.

-Tal vez no sean travesuras- respondio Serena.

-Mina, ya deja a Serena, se lo que tratas de hacer, y no lo lograras. Sabes que el joven Darien es todo un caballero- Defendio Amy.

Si, todo un caballero… Penso Serena, despues de leer un mensaje de texto de Darien.

_Te quiero esta noche en mi casa, _

_Te hare sudar, te hare gritar, _

_Te hare gozar, _

_Y princesa mia, de mi cama no saldras._

-Si, claro que si , todo un caballero…

*Bailando con el Diablo de Sherrilyn Kenyion.

*Pelicula: Pocahontas, cancion: Colores en el Viento

Hola a todas o a todos, no se si hay alguien por ahí, leyendome, pero se que he sido mmmm mejor ni decir, xq seria una lista enorme!, chicas las amo, se que hay muchas esperando actualisaciones, pero no prometo nada, solo les digo, cuando pueda actualizo lo demas. Aparte quiero recomendarles el libro que se menciona proviene de una exquicita saga de hombres suculentos! Son los Darks Hunters awww hermosos esos hombres. Y creo q ya me despido.

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**con una mirada**_

_**un suspiro **_

_**un brillito lunar**_

_**La mujer más hermosa del planeta**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


End file.
